board8fandomcom-20200216-history
RappinHobo9292's Yaoi Fanfiction
This is RappinHobo9292's Yaoi Fanfiction written for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Dante x Kirby x DeDeDe ante was alone. He had no one to care for him, love him, or do stuff that’s not allowed in this story with. Sure there were many eligible girls out there but he wasn’t into that. He was into to guys but most of all ever since he was born he was into small, fat, pink blobs. The problem was there was no one like that in his area. “I will never find him. I all want is true love with a pink blob” said Dante sadly to himself. So Dante went to the Castle of Arrrrghhh to battle some monsters. It turns out that the Castle of Arrrrghhh belonged to the lovers Kirby and DeDeDe. When Dante entered Kirby greeted him with a gleeful cheer, “Hiiii.” Dante then realized that Kirby was the one he wanted from the very beginning of his life. Forgetting why he went to the Castle in the first place Dante made a plan to kidnap Kirby to be with him forever. However just before he executed his plan DeDeDe walked down the stairs and said, “Welcome to ma castle son. Make yourself at home. But whatever you do don’t go touchin ma Kirby or else I get ma Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos after ya” said DeDeDe. Dante came up with another plan. He realized that if DeDeDe was in the picture he would never get to be with his precious Kirby. Dante decided to put sleeping pills into Kirby’s dinner right before dinner and then he would tell DeDeDe that he’s taking Kirby to the hospital. However instead of taking him to the hospital I’ll take to the cellar and do what I can before he wakes up. “The perfect crime.” thought Dante. During dinner DeDeDe noticed something weird about how Kirby was starting to fall asleep during dinner and how Dante was sweating and looking nervous. “Kirby are you alright” said DeDeDe with a scared look on his face. “He needs to go to the hospital right now! I’ll take him, you stay here DeDeDe.” said Dante. DeDeDe thought this was weird so he decided to investigate the castle to see what was going on. Just like his plan Dante took Kirby into the cellar and was just about to start when something unexpected happened. Kirby woke up. Dante had to think fast to make up an excuse but he just decided to tell Kirby what’s really going on. Dante explained everything to Kirby. “Now go back to DeDeDe and I will leave you two alone forever.” Dante said sadly. But then another unexpected thing happened. Kirby moved forward and started to do stuff that would not be suitable for this story. After they did the non suitable stuff DeDeDe barged in and said, “Now what the hell did I tell when you came in. WADDLE DEES AND WADDLE DOOS FORM UP AND KILL THIS MAN!” They came rushing in with weapons and bombs. Then all the sudden Kirby got in the way of DeDeDe and Dante. “Kirby move right now.” DeDeDe yelled. “Hiiii.” Kirby shouted back. “That’s it I’m killing you as well Kirby.” DeDeDe yelled back. A Waddle Dee lit up a bomb when suddenly Kirby started inhaling. Everything in the room except Dante and a bomb that Kirby kept on his lips went flying into Kirby’s mouth. Dante realizing what Kirby was doing said, “Don’t do it we’ll run away together.” But Kirby just shook his head and then the bomb blew up killing everyone in Kirby’s mouth and Kirby himself. Dante knew that he would never find what he was looking for after Kirby’s death. Category: WWYD